No
by justdancingsam
Summary: After Lance cheated on Ash, she was NOT prepared to cope with it (Which explains the title). So she wants him back. And it worked.


**Hi! Another idea I came up with. Enjoy!**

Here's my second twist on the scene where Lance cheats on Ash, what if... she realized her error of ways, and got back with him later in the night.

 **Author's Note:** I am NOT trying to copy "Reunited", this is MY twist on this scene! If you think I am copying this, I swear to god, I **WILL** block you!

 **Clears throat** :

After she slammed the door on them, **NOT** wanting to hear either of their excuses! Neither how he was "never around anymore", or her lamest excuse of leaving ones glasses inside. Ash was not having it that night! She just been cheated on, _for real!_ It was as if someone cheated on an exam! Her heart was broken up. Into 1,000+ pieces. _How was Ash going to deal with it?_ I guess it depends on who you ask.

This was going to be the _hardest_ thing she's EVER had to deal with! She felt like crying, which might not be one of the first things to do after _you angrily kicked Lance out of the- **HER** apartment!_ Ash started to cry, about a good 10 minutes of sitting back, firm against her door. This had ti felt like years. _"W-Why would L-Lance do this to me, I-I-I-I got in the show, to win 100 Grand for US! A-A-And this is how he r-r-r-repays me?"_ Ash slowly said to herself. She was also thinking this. _"No!"_ Ash thought

No.

No...

No!

 _No!_

 **NO!**

 **NNNNOOOO!**

Fact acceptance was NOT going to come over her. Not here and _DEFINITELY_ not right now, or ever! Ash soon realized what she's done, _"What have I done to Lance? I should've NEVER kicked him out! I'm giving him a second chance!"_ Ash thought. Cries turned into sobs. And she was lucky she had her phone in her pocket. Sobbing her eyes out while taking out her phone and texting Lance: _"Lance, I'm very sorry I was selfish on you, please, come back!"_ was what this text read. Sure Lance may have fuc*ed up, but Ash felt bad for him, _physically, emotionally, and socially_. The pain of depression, with no warning, intensified deep in herself, to her stomach. Almost making her feel sick inside.

* * *

The second Lance saw this text Ash sent, he made Becky go blind by hitting her with a baseball bat (And surprisingly got away with it, because almost no one liked Becky for... well, you know), and started back for Ash's apartment. _"Too easy!"_ Lance thought. Her apartment was right around the corner from him, so it wasn't too far.

The moment he rung her doorbell, despite the fact it was Lance, Ash was relieved, but was still sobbing in her bedroom. Lance remembered, his keys worked to her apartment. After letting himself in, he started for Ash's bedroom. Where Lance saw her crying, thanks to what HE did. It was his fault. _Or so it may seem! I guess it depends on who you ask._

"Ash?" Lance tried

"Leave me alone." Ash said

"Ash, it's me Lance!" Lance tried, seeing if this would get her out of her shell.

Nope! "Go away, whoever is there!" Ash yelled whilst crying

"Come on!" Lance tried again

"I will call the police!"

Lance did the first line of his written song, _I Don't Wanna_. This made Ash change her mind.

"Lance? LANCE!" Ash said in relief. This was getting ridiculous as of now. She felt like heaven when she heard Lance's voice.

"Ash, I'm extremely sorry I cheated on you. I didn't know what came over me the second I saw Becky. That was my fault. ALL of it." Lance said in regret, forgetting he ever saw Becky.

"And I am also sorry I didn't know that familiar voice was you. I didn't know your keys worked to this apartment." Ash said, still sad, but she was still crying. Lance was trying to calm her down.

"Shh! Ash, calm down. Don't cry. Like I said, I am very sorry." Lance said, trying to calm her. Afterwards, Ash was calmed down. "Lance, I know, I just couldn't believe how mad I was at you when I found you with Becky! This was also my fault." Ash said.

"Ash? Could we please have another chance? I solely promise, from deep in my heart, never, I repeat, NEVER to cheat or dump you again" Lance said

Ash went blank for 5 seconds, then. "Yes Lance, I accept your apology."

And then the two went hugging for what seemed like ages.

That my friends, is the extreme end.

Again, I did NOT copy "Reunited", as this took place during the part where Lance cheats on Ash for seemingly no reason.

;)


End file.
